1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary sweep arm system and more particularly to a rotary sweep arm system for use with a food product, such as meat, classifier line conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the processing of meat products such as pork loins, hams, ribs, etc., the products must have consistent weights, thicknesses, etc. To that end, classifier lines are utilized to sort out or select those products which do not meet the prescribed weight, thickness, etc., or any other criteria. In some classifier lines, the products are placed on a longitudinally extending belt conveyor in a horizontally spaced-apart manner. The conveyor belt is then moved past personnel stations wherein the products are hand weighed and/or measured and removed from the belt conveyor and placed in a container or transferred to a trimming station or the like if the product does not meet the prescribed standards.
In recent years, the products moving along the classifier line conveyor are automatically weighed or measured. If the product is sensed or selected for removal from the classifier line conveyor, the product is manually removed from the conveyor belt. In some cases, a pneumatic cylinder, having an extendable and retractable cylinder rod, with a pusher plate on the outer end thereof, is transversely disposed with respect to the conveyor and is activated to push the selected product laterally from the conveyor. The product is pushed from the conveyor as the cylinder rod is extended. Once the cylinder rod has been extended to push the product from the conveyor, the cylinder rod must be retracted which requires some time, however small. In situations as just described, the product may be damaged by the cylinder rod pusher plate coming into contact with the product due to the quick straight line action thereof.